1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a terminal and a call providing method thereof.
2. Background
A mobile terminal may perform various functions. Examples of such functions may include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Terminals may include additional functionality that supports game playing, while other terminals may also be configured as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and multicast signals that permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of mobile terminals. The efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
Terminals may be capable of video communication. Video communication is provided as a video communication function and a video chatting function to a user according to the video communication protocol by H.223, H.245, H.324M and/or the like.
Users may perform voice communication or exchange chatting with each other while viewing correspondent faces through the video communication terminals.
In a terminal supporting both video and voice communications, a key for providing a video communication and a key for providing a voice communication may be separately provided.
After a calling party has inputted an outgoing phone number, if the calling party presses the voice call key, a general voice call may be originated. On the other hand, if the video call key is pressed, a video call may be originated. Thus, the calling party may determine whether to make a phone call through the video call or the voice call.